Jalan Pake Kaki
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: -Edited- Drabble. Dialog singkat nan gaje antara Ran dan Sonoko yang sangat, sangat mendadak! Semi-AU? Little-OOC? Apaan deh   a Gaje? Iya XD -plak-


**Jalan Pake' Kaki**

**.**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**.**

_Camera!_

_Rolling!_

_Action!_

Siang yang cerah di Kota Beika. Seorang siswa berambut panjang dari SMA Teitan—Ran Mouri—ber-_refreshing_-ria di suatu mall besar di Kota Beika.

"Aku mau ngapain ke sini, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Soalnya lagi banyak uang, nih. Haha..."

Tap tap tap

Dia pun berjalan menuju tempat-tempat yang berjualan apa-saja-yang-penting-bisa-dibeli. Sesaat, matanya tertuju pada kios yang menjual properti handphone. Mulai dari handphone-nya, aksesorisnya, serta berbagai macam lainnya—Maaf, Authornya bego, jadi nggak tahu lagi.

Tap tap

"Huaaa!"

Eh? Loh? Wah, Author kebanyakan bacot. Nggak nyadar ternyata Ran sudah membeli handphone yang ia inginkan. Dan itu tadi, adalah teriakan senang dari Ran.

"Wah, ini ada Opera Mini-nya!" serunya lagi, senang. "Hm, kalau gini, bisa agak nyaman kirim-kiriman email sama Shin—Eh, maksudnya, bisa nyaman email-an sama teman yang lain," sambungnya lagi, mengulang kalimatnya karena menyinggung kata 'Shinichi'.

Tap tap

Ran terus berjalan sambil—masih—menatapi senang handphone barunya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begini!" ujarnya—sudah selesai bermain dengan handphone-nya. "Mari kita pu—"

Bruk!

"?"

"Eh?"

Seorang remaja perempuan—yang mungkin sebaya dengannya—menabrak tangan kiri Ran. Rambut siswa itu pendek seleher, dan… Hah? Memakai seragam yang sama dengan Ran? Mustahil!

"Hei, kawan!" bentak Sonoko—siswa itu—pada Ran. "Kalau jalan pake' mata, dong!" omelnya. "Jadi, nggak sampe nabrak kaya' gini!"

"?" Ran sweatdropped plus bingung. "Ng? Jalan itu pake' kaki, bukan mata!" balas Ran, sedikit marah. "Ya sudah, kalau saya salah, saya minta maaf." Ran lalu pergi menjauh darinya, kaya' lirik lagu di mana gitu. Ya 'kan?

"?" Giliran Sonoko yang sweatdropped.

Bukannya balas memarahi, Sonoko yang biasanya suka membalas sekarang terpaku bagaikan es patung dengan setetes keringat di belakang rambutnya.

'Lupakan,' batinnya.

Tap tap tap

Sonoko pun ikut meninggalkan TKP dialog dengan akhir sweatdropped-nya dengan Ran.

**.**

"_Cut!_" seru seorang laki-laki paruh baya—tepatnya bapak-bapak.

Drap drap drap

Ran dan Sonoko berlari-lari kecil menuju bapak itu.

"Bagus!" pujinya pada Ran dan Sonoko. "Kalian telah berperan dengan sangat, SANGAT baik," katanya lagi. "Arigatou, ne!"

"Hai, dou ita," balas Ran dan Sonoko bersamaan—tambah senang karena dapat bayaran.

Mereka pun kembali lagi menjadi sepasang sahabat dan pulang bersama ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

**-Flashback-**

"Ran, kita ke mall, yuk!" ajak Sonoko sepulang sekolah, tepat di depan gerbang sekolah mereka—SMA Teitan.

"Hm, gimana, ya?" Ran masih nampak berpikir. "Hm... Ya sudah, ayo!" ajaknya semangat.

**-Skip-**

"Nah, kita sudah sampaaai!" seru Sonoko girang—kaya' anak kecil—saat menginjakkan kaki di mall di Kota Beika itu.

"Haha," Ran hanya tertawa ringan.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu—yang seperti menarik tangan Ran dan Sonoko.

"Na-nani ka?" teriak Sonoko, kaget.

"Si-siapa?" Ran ikut panik.

Bats!

Orang—yang ternyata—menarik tangan Ran dan Sonoko itu ternyata adalah seorang bapak-bapak gaje yang—pokoknya nggak masuk daftar karakter Detective Conan. Anggap aja wartawan dadakan yang tiba-tiba cari pemain—yang dadakan juga—di mall Beika ini.

"Kalian..." Bapak itu berkata pelan. "Apa kalian mau memainkan dialog singkat saya disini?" mohon bapak itu.

"Ta-tapi..." Ran masih ketakutan.

"Ha—" kalimat Sonoko terpotong lagi.

"Tenanglah!" ujar bapak itu memelas nggak jelas. "Ada bayarannya, kok!"

"He?"

"Ng?"

'Bu-bukan itu…' batin Ran.

'Haha, tahu aja...' Sonoko ikut membatin. 'Tapi, sebenarnya itu nggak terlalu perlu, sih...'

"..." Bapak itu masih terdiam. "Ya sudah! Ayo!" ajaknya.

"Ba-baik!" Ran dan Sonoko pun menurut.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Tadi itu keren, ya, Sonoko!" ucap Ran di perjalanan pulang.

"Oh, ya iyalah!" Sonoko mengangkat ibu jarinya.

**-Owari-**

**Gaje, nih =='**

**Udah diedit, tetep aja gaje '==a**

**Tapi, cerita sebenarnya itu, dialognya Ran sama Sonoko ditentuin mereka sendiri. ****Ojii-san tadi Cuma arahin sama kasih tahu tipe dan jalan ceritanya gimana ==d**

**Ya, lebih kurang begitulah XDd -jeduagh-**

**Siapa yang suka Sayumi Michishige (Morning Musume)? ****:D -loh?-**

**E-eto… Ano, siapa yang fans (bener-bener ngebet banget) sama ShinRan dan HeiKazu (Heiji X Kazuha, tahu dong? XD)? OwO**

**Ditunggu jawabannya! ^^/**


End file.
